It's A Love Hate Relationship
by GingerDepphead
Summary: So, I used to work for a company called Tameren Technology and my boss invited me to a party and there I met, the gorgeous Tony Stark, I hated him back then. But who knew, that after everything we went through, he was one of the people I love most in the world. What can I say? It's a love hate relationship. RATED M just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I don't think I've updated in a while but I'm sorry, I have exams in a few weeks so wish me luck! But anyway, I have recently been watching Iron Man, I have no idea why I haven't before, they are amazing and can't wait for The Avengers 2 they're filming now! Anyways, this idea will not leave me alone, I have literally been writing this in my English class, it's lucky I'm good and not sucking at it right now then really. So, enjoy! Oh and btw Iron Man 3 is my favourite! Robert Downey Jr is amazing and the little boy who plays Harley is adorable :3 it is Harley right?**

* * *

**Chapter one: Prologue**

My name is Noah Deveroux now, this story isn't all about me, however most of it is but this is about how I, Noah Deveroux came to meet the infamous Tony Stark. Now I love Tony, more than anything in the world but a few years ago I couldn't stand to see him anywhere, which was difficult seeing as he was in the news and obviously I happen to live in the same city as him. To make matters worse I used to work for a company named Tameren Technology, we were in constant competition with Stark Enterprises and my boss Charlie Tameren and Tony didn't exactly get along, and I'm just being polite. They were both weapon industries at this time, but obviously the military and other important people such as them always wanted Tony's weapons. Tameren didn't like that. He didn't want to be second, now he wasn't about to go off and kill Tony, unless he hasn't done yet. So you see, my boss Tameren was going to invite me to a party, he needed a date, and me as his assistant thought that I was a good choice. Here's how this happened, it all started when I was designing new weapons in my office, on a computer of course, I mean I knew what I was doing, wether or not I was in a workshop, building them, or using my personal software to design a prototype of them and then getting someone to build it for me. I have kind of always wanted to build them myself, but I've always been too busy. While I was just setting out where abouts the compartments for the missiles should go there was a quiet, little knock on my office door. It opened and in stepped one of the secretary's Lisa, she was so young, poor thing.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Deveroux, but Mr Tameren would like to see you in his office"

"Oh God, he didn't seem mad did he?" I asked nervously.

Lisa giggled at me. "No Miss Deveroux he seemed his usual self" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." I pushed my chair backwards and quickly logged out of my computer and hurried to my boss' office. I inhaled once I was just outside the door and loudly knocked on the door.

"Come in my dear." I heard my boss' soft but strong voice through the door. I put on my best smile and walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" My voice wavered slightly, I was nervous that much was obvious even though I had no reason to.

"Yes Miss Deveroux I did." Mr Tameren smiled at me and picked a card off his desk and handed it over to me. "Nothing to worry about my dear, I just wanted to inform you that you shall be joining me tomorrow evening."

"I...What?" I looked down at the card in my hands a gasped. "_Sir_, this is a invitation to Jessica Alba's birthday party!"

Mr Tameren laughed at me again. "Is that a problem?" I stared at my boss bewildered.

"No, I mean this is _weird_ and good..but _weird_..."

"Well, I expect you there by 8:30 Miss Deveroux" I nodded my head vigorously and walked out of the room. Looks like I had a party to get ready for. But little did I know that I was going to meet someone very special to me that night.

* * *

**So, thank you for reading and please review, as I was writing I was actually watching iron man 3 again :) again, thank you**


	2. PARTY OF THE YEAR

**Hey, everyone! So I decided to update early seeing as I'm in PE and have nothing to do because I've finished the course! Yay me! So, anyway, here is the second chapter to my Tony Stark/OC I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review afterwards, as I would love to hear any loves, criticisms and any ideas you have! Feel free! But please no nasty comments and that's slightly…Well it's not very nice to say the least, just say what you would prefer etc. Italics are Noah in the present.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: PARTY OF THE YEAR.**

_So, the second part of my story is when I finally meet my future boyfriend. Me and Tony weren't on exactly good terms, of course, he had no idea who I was until Tameren introduced me to him. Now, this part of the story is a little cliché to say the least, but I guess that's how most stories start out. So here it goes._

I sighed quietly, relaxing my shoulders causing my eyes to close, easing my mind that everything was going to be ok, and that this time I wasn't going to embarrass myself, like the last party I went to. _God_, I wish I could just forget that night at college, I was studying physics, and it was always a hobby of mine and was my favourite subject.

My dress was a dark purple kind of colour that went down to my knees, it had an open back, it was in the shape of a heart and the bottom slightly flowed out a little. My shoes were a sparkly silver bringing out the colour of the dress, and to match my shoes, I wore a little jewellery and a little make-up and I clung to my silver clutch, like my life depended on it.

It took all of my strength, just to take the first few steps into the most beautiful hall that I had ever seen.

"Speaking of, here comes the magnificent lady herself." Tameren held a hand out to me and wrapped it around my waist. If I'm completely honest, this did feel slightly weird, but it's a once in a life time opportunity right? I mean, I could so meet so many famous and amazing people. I smiled at my boss taking in his manly tux he was wearing. Don't get me wrong, Tameren was an attractive man, but I just didn't feel anything towards him, which would be immensely awkward.

My whiskey eyes observed the man that held my boss' attention. I held my eyes towards this man's black, shiny shoes, from his amazingly well fitted suit and tie, to his dark brown eyes that held curiosity, mischievousness and an insane amount of intelligence. My orbs then gazed at his perfect chocolate coloured hair. There is only one person in the world, this could be, not that I didn't know who it was as soon as I looked at him.

"Mr Stark, may I introduce you to my assistant, Noah Deveroux. She's been at my company for…Five years now?" Tameren put his blue eyes on me in question. I nodded in reply, keeping my eyes on Stark.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Deveroux." Tony Stark took my small hand and kissed it slowly, keeping his gorgeous eyes on me, thinking I would skip a heartbeat and blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr Stark." I plastered a fake smile on my sweet face. I know it sounds incredibly stupid if I told you that I couldn't stand Tony Stark, for thinking that he can worm his way into any girls pants, and then warm his way into vulnerable girl's hearts just to break them. I know people call Stark everything and anything but never sweet, romantic or any positive thing I can think of. So, in other word he is a playboy, narcissistic, funny, incredibly gorgeous asshole.

Tony Stark turned back to Tameren and smiled. "Well, Charlie, where have you been hiding this one?" Tameren just laughed. I smiled so far I had crinkled beside my eyes. I sighed inwardly. This was going to be a _long_ night.

There's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! And a question for you would be, do you like the idea of Noah, being the narrator at every start of the chapter? Have a great day! Or night! Depending on where about's you are I guess…And I'm gonna shut up now…Now press that follow and favourite button!


End file.
